


Silken Control

by mogwai_do



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Corsetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	Silken Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evildrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildrem/gifts).



Nyota finished fastening the front clasps and straightened before the mirror. The corset was black; Aurelian silk with a silver filigree around each of its tiny clasps. She’d bought it the day she’d received her acceptance letter for Starfleet Academy – theoretically it had been an impulse purchase but she knew it had been something deeper than mere impulse. Tonight was the same: there was no special occasion, but it was more than whim. She reached for the thin silver cords that laced the back; it was awkward but possible by herself. Concentrating on tying the unseen lacings she was startled to feel an inhumanly hot hand join hers. She looked up and in the mirror saw Spock behind her. She wasn’t wearing this for him, but she took his silence on her illogical choice of wardrobe for a simple dinner as appreciation. She let her hands fall and watched as his gaze dropped to where his hands worked, tightening each lace carefully and methodically so the pressure was even, tighter than she could manage alone. She breathed slowly, testing his work and smiled at the feel of the silk binding her, cooler than his touch. He finished and his hands came to rest at her narrowed waist, the heat of them filtering through the silk, the rigidity of the corset transmitting his touch until it felt like he held her entire. Nyota laid her hands over his, admiring the contrast of dark skin against pale and the way they stood together yet discrete. Her self-possession had carried her through the Academy and onto the Enterprise, and who else but a Vulcan would appreciate the value of it. She only hoped that Spock would one day reach the same conclusion about a Human and the value of giving up that control.

FIN


End file.
